1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of stuffed toys, in particular, an apparatus or kit for stuffing toys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retail shops at which customers can make customized stuffed toys such as teddy bears are extremely popular. Such toys are also known in the toy trade as “plush”. At such retail shops customers choose from a variety of pre-made animal or character “skins”, which are the outer fabric casings of the plush toy comprised of fabric panels sewn together into the forms of the animal or character and act as the container, which is inflated into the full shape of the animal or character by being stuffed full of a soft, fluffy stuffing material. In essence, the skin is the plush toy absent the stuffing and decorative detailing. The customer also selects from a variety of facial features to be attached to the skin in the appropriate location after the skin is stuffed and choose from a variety of clothing and other accessories to complete the plush creation.
The focal point of the in-store manufacturing process is the stuffing machine. It is a large piece of heavy equipment that typically measures several feet in length, width, and height, and weighs hundreds of pounds. It is powered by a/c current that runs large motors, blowers and air compressors which, together, generate and direct significant air velocity and pressure needed to force the stuffing from the machine, through an injection tube, and into the skin through a hole in the fabric of the skin. Once filled with stuffing, the skin is removed from the injection rube and the store employee closes the skin fill hole by tying shut laces around the hole, or by some other method of closure, which requires the skill of the store employees.
Due to the size of the machine required for this method of stuffing a plush toy, the machine is also noisy, expensive, and too dangerous to be handled by customers, especially young children. Therefore, the customer merely passively watches, while the employee performs the entire manufacturing process.
Attempts have been made to reduce the size and cost of these stuffing machines to make them more portable and more suitable for the mass market, but the degree to which they can be reduced is restricted by the requirements of the large motors and compressors needed to generate sufficient pressure to fill the skins. Such machines require skill and dexterity not possessed by young children.
Therefore, there remains a need for a toy stuffing apparatus to be reduced to a size, price, or level of skill and safety that would allow them to be used at home by small children as an activity toy, or craft kit.